Don't Tell a Soul!
by too-ebbish
Summary: Grettle is just on her way to what is expected to be a normal potions class. But instead she see's something Snape doesn't want anyone to find out about... can he keep her blabbering mouth quiet?
1. Secret allert! About to be released! or?

Start reviewing before u start reading. I don't want to loose reviews because my story is bad.  
  
These are not my own characters. just in case anyone "accidentally" came onto fanfiction. for someone less stupid but still stupid most of the characters belong to J.K Rowling!  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Grettle hurried down the corridor. She was late for the worst ever subject to be late for. potions. The subject that had made her retake the whole entire 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't want to take the year a third time, and Professor Snape was the teacher who would be happy too see to that. She wasn't exactly his best student. As a matter of fact. one of his worst. But she knew Harry Potter was still at the top of his list.  
  
She could hear her steps echo as she half ran. She was at least five minutes late and being that was not just bad but VERY bad when it was to do with Snape.  
  
After what seemed ages, she finally saw the door to Snape's classroom. For once in her whole entire life she was actually happy to see it. She had used that room for six years and she still couldn't get used to the smell that was inside. It was absolutely hideous.  
  
She quickly knocked and without waiting for an answer pushed the door opened.  
  
'Sorry I am late Professor. I.' she didn't finish the sentence. She just stared at the sight that met her.  
  
Professor Snape was lying on his desk, all the papers lying on the floor, and half on top of him was Madame Pompfrey, the nurse! Around his mouth was some reddish colour as if of lipstick and his usual cloak was kind of opened. Also his hair was worse than normal. It was more standing up than gelled down.  
  
'Urg!' she shouted unable to move. 'Professor, what do you think you are doing?' she asked disgusted looking away. Snape had a terrified look on his face she had never seen before. Kind of scared. And Madam Pompfrey just had her normal look left on her tight lips; sour and all knowing.  
  
'Professor, this is no way to behave in a school full of students!' she shouted in a surprise tone. 'Think if I had been a first grader! Madame Pompfrey, you as nurse should know better!'  
  
There was a long awkward silence. Snape quickly got up from his desk and pushed Madame Pompfrey aside. He with careful but big steps walked over too Grettle who was still by the doorway.  
  
'Miss Yerk, what the he-heaven's sake are you doing in my classroom?! You are supposed to be in class,' he spat angrily a burst of saliva emerging from his mouth landing softly on Grettle's cheek. 'I thought I was supposed to be in your class now, Professor,' she explained herself. 'Ain't I?' he looked down on her with a great deal of distress.  
  
'Eh. Miss Yerk. if I would pay you an amount. could you keep this little coincidence secret?' he asked in a bit of a panicked voice. To her surprise he had got out his wallet and started digging in it for something to give.  
  
'Professor, I wont take money. And now if you will excuse me I will have to try and find the class I am supposed to be in.' she turned around and was about to start walking. She couldn't wait to tell her fellow students.  
  
'Wait.' a weak voice called from behind her. 'Please Miss Yerk,'  
  
'Don't worry. The whole entire school will soon know about this, Professor Snape,' she said grinning an evil grin.  
  
'No! Don't!' he shrieked. 'Miss Yerk! If you tell anybody I will fail you this year! Again! And you don't want that do you?' he said. He said it in a confident voice but Grettle could tell from his sweating forehead and his scared eyes that he was still panicking.  
  
'Well no one would forget what I might say, no matter if I do fail the year,' she said knowingly but she started to feel that Snape still had a threat. She knew her parents would kill her if she failed another year and she wanted to live until she was an old granny driving a Mercedes Benz. Or maybe a sports car. She didn't know.  
  
'Ok. How about that if you keep this a secret. just between you, me and Poppy. I mean. Madame Pompfrey. I will give you an A on all of your work this year and I will make you get a passing grade on your final exam.  
  
'Not a passing grade! An A,' she said importantly now actually seeing she could maybe get something out of her witness.  
  
'All right, an A,' he said drawing his fingers through his messy hair to try and get it back to normal.  
  
'I will think about it.' she threatened and turned around again.  
  
'No you think NOW!' he said kind of getting back to his evil self. 'I am giving you a one of a lifetime opportunity no other professor would give! And if you don't accept it you are both a silly and stupid girl! You were only stupid before but you will be labelled silly too! Think about it, Yerk! I am offering you A's in Potions for a whole entire year,' Grettle looked at him. She really didn't want to die so early in life. And it was a very fair offer. But she didn't know. Was it really worth taking.  
  
'All right.' she finally said. Snape took out a relieved hand. Grettle didn't take it. She didn't want to think about how far up his nose it had been. She turned around and started walking back towards the dungeon floor.  
  
'Remember! Don't tell a soal!' he shouted after her. She turned around and grinned one of her evil smiles. She knew Snape knew she was no one to trust. 


	2. The House elf who went blabbering too mu...

Chapter two,  
  
Grettle was walking back to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't see any point in going to whatever class she had missed because it was anyways only half an hour left of class.  
  
Many students were proud to say they were a Gryffindor. Grettle was the opposite. All she wanted to be was different. And she was, but still she wished she hadn't ended up in Gryffindor. Everyone was soooo boring. Well there had been two twin boys in the year above her before that had been fun to listen too. But they didn't go to the school anymore. And they had just played pranks. Not been different in any way. She had always admired the way the Huffelpuffs were stupid, Rawenclaws clever and Slytherins evil. Gryffindor's were brave. Boring brave. Everyone wanted to be brave, noble, smart. No one wanted to be called stupid. Grettle knew she was stupid. So then why hadn't she been put in Hufflepuff?  
  
'Yerk! What are you doing outside of class?' Grettle turned around. Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher was standing there. She was a very strict teacher and she was not a good person to crash into while skipping class. Grettle had accidentally crashed into her once before during class time and had ended up with a terrible detention.  
  
'I was just about to.'  
  
'Do you by any chance know where Madame Pompfrey is?' McGonagall unexpectedly interrupted forgetting about her starting question. Grettle looked at her.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Do you know where Madame Pompfrey is?' McGonagall replied in an annoyed voice. 'A second grader's wand accidentally backfired and now he has terrible stomach pains. I have looked everywhere but I can't find her,'  
  
'You can't have looked everywhere, Professor,' Grettle said reasonably. 'She must be somewhere,' McGonagall glared at her.  
  
'Don't be stupid, Yerk. Do you know where she is or not? It is very serious that I find her,' Grettle knew very well where she was. But did she dare tell McGonagall? She had actually decided to take Snape's offer seriously, but would this count against her?  
  
'Eh. yes. As a matter of fact I actually do know where she is.' Grettle said slowly. McGonagall looked disapprovingly at her. She was not only a strict teacher. She was also her strict housemistress. McGonagall also knew what a nuisance Grettle could be and that she would love to mislead a teacher.  
  
'And where might that be?'  
  
'Eh. have you looked in Professor Snape's room? She might be there.' she said and realised her words were not very convincing.  
  
'Why in the word of Cauliflowers would she be in Professor Snape's office, Yerk?' she asked sternly. 'If you are trying to be funny, I will remind you that you aren't. Not at all. A second grader is seriously sick and needs help.'  
  
'I am serious Professor,' Grettle said. McGonagall glared at her with disbelief. Then she turned her heal around and hurried down the passage that Grettle just had emerged from. Grettle followed her with her eyes until the Professor was out of site. All the teacher's hated her. She knew that for a fact. And she did understand them. She knew that she was annoying and that not all the student's liked her either. She didn't want to be a person who was liked. That was just a fake position of life according to her. She didn't care if people disliked her, just as long as she was acting herself.  
  
She looked at her watch. She still had twenty-five minutes before class ended and she didn't really feel like going to the common room. There was nothing to do there but she knew that the kitchen was the place where food belonged. So instead of going up towards the Gryffindor tower she turned back towards where she came from and started walking towards the kitchen instead.  
  
She walked back down the stairs leading to the dungeons but went of the stairs one flight earlier. The kitchen was lying on that floor right under the Great Hall where the students and teachers had their dinner. She had been there many times before but it had never felt this awkward to walk towards it. For some reason it felt as through somebody was following her. She turned around quickly expecting to see someone standing there. But she didn't. The corridor was completely empty.  
  
She turned around and carried on heading towards the portrait of the fruit basket.  
  
'Someone silly's skipping class, someone stupid is skipping class, someone sour is skipping class, someone.'  
  
'.sexy is skipping class. Hi Peeves,' Peeves the Poltergeist was flying over her head singing his cackling song. But he stopped at her singing back.  
  
'What may Peeves be up to today?' she asked in a non-bothering voice. Like everyone else she didn't like Peeves very much. But unlike everyone else she respected him. He was someone who was hard to insult back and someone who wanted to be different. He was just like Grettle herself except for the fact that Grettle was alive and actually realised when to stop with what she was doing. But after being at Hogwarts six years she had learnt that the only way to make Peeves stop doing something annoying was to help him do what he was doing. Then he would stop.  
  
Peeves didn't reply her question.  
  
'Now what were you saying about me?' Grettle carried on dryly. Peeves glared angrily back at her and then with a swift sound he was gone again.  
  
Grettle hurried to tickle the pear and get inside the kitchen. She needed to hurry up with what she was about to do if she didn't want to come late for her next class too.  
  
'Morning, miss,' the House-elves said as they bowed her in. 'What can we help you with?'  
  
'Do you have those caramel bars I got last time?' she asked excitedly. She loved all the attention the House-elves were giving her.  
  
'Of course, miss,' a particularly fat one piped back and rushed away towards a large cabinet at the other end of the room. He was back in a few seconds.  
  
'Miss must excuse the mess, but Professor Snape was here just a moment ago and very angry he was,' the fat House-elf said waving around the kitchen. She realised that a lot of things were on the floor.  
  
'Very angry?' she asked surprised.  
  
'Yes, very angry indeed,' the House-elf said looking up at her with big eyes. 'And upset. Very upset,'  
  
'Very upset?' Grettle asked even more surprised.  
  
'Yes, very upset indeed. I suppose his heart was broken again,' the elf blabbered on. 'Poor thing. If he carries on eating the way he is right now he is going to be a big, fat, beefy man one day,' the elf took a large bite out of one of the caramel bars.  
  
'He has been eating a lot?' Grettle asked surprised. She had no idea what the House-elf was going on about. 'Snape? That thin, ugly teacher? Are you sure it was him?' she asked curiously.  
  
'Must have been him. Is the one you mean full of greasy hair, smells bad and has those scary watery eyes too?' the House-elf carried on eating another bar.  
  
'Absolutely him,' Grettle replied and hurried taking the rest of the caramel bars before the elf would eat all of them up. She had never met a more curious elf before and never anyone who betrayed their master's secrets the way this one did. She took a liking to the different elf. She realised the other House-elves had moved towards the corners of the room glaring disapprovingly at the fat House-Elf as if embarrassed of what he was doing. 'What was he upset about?' Grettle asked wanting to know more.  
  
'Miss must go now,' a small elf suddenly said walking up and standing in- between her and the fat elf. 'I am afraid you will have to go,' it said and to her surprise started pushing her away towards the portrait. 'Miss must excuse that bad House-elf. I am sorry he is talking soooo bad about his masters. It will never happen again, miss,' and with that she was outside in the corridor with the portrait of the fruits in front of her. 


End file.
